When Brown Eyes Meet Blue
by Tinyflyer02
Summary: It is about Seto and Serenity thoughts of each other a Seto Serenity One Shot


When Brown Eyes Meet Blue  
  
Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kazuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.  
  
Both of P.O.V  
  
When her warm chocolate brown eyes met his cold cobalt blue they had knew that they were the only two.   
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
They had never really talk, but slowly he started to become very balked. Cause he had thought that she could never see through his expressionless face. He thought she was full of so much grace.  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
She always thought he could need some space, so whenever she saw him. She thought of another place. For she was scared of his place in society. She knew he would never want a "Wheeler" in his face because she always thought that he would look at her in disgrace.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
To really know the truth he was captivated by her beauty and grace. He always knew that she would win his race because she wasn't like any of Kaiba's fan girls. She was like a pair of pearls because in his eyes she was beautiful.   
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
She always thought that he was the most handsomest guy she had ever seen. She has always had a crush on Seto, but she knew her big brother would disapprove of her going with Kaiba and Tristen would too.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
No one would believe that he would choose some poor little girl like Wheeler instead of choosing someone like Kaiba who was very rich. He always knew that he would go for a switch instead of him marrying some rich girl. He would marry a poor girl like Wheeler because he is starting to fall in love with her. He is no longer feeling that lonely feeling anymore and now it just makes him just soar.  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
To know the truth I think that I am falling in love with Seto Kaiba, but I can't tell Mai or Tea because they would end up telling Joey and I can't have that happening now could I? You know could always make Joey a pie and maybe Seto would go out of my mind.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
For now he knows what love feels like. He has never really loved anyone besides Mokuba. He realized that no matter what is going to be thrown in your way. You will always have someone there beside you and maybe he might feel complete if he would have Serenity by his side. He realized that he has fallen in love with her deeply and just think this all happened the first day he had met her.  
  
(A/N I will probably quit rhyming k? And also these next few parts happen a couple of months after they meet and Joey is staying the night over at Yugi's house k?)  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
When she first saw him she thought he needs someone who can love him even thought he was mean to her brother. She knows that he loves his little brother and all, but she wonders if anyone would break through his ice cold heart. But she didn't know that someone had melted the ice from his heart and that would be her. She always had dreams about her becoming Seto's girlfriend, but she knows it would never happen.  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
He knows that she would never want to be with him because if you would look at him. He was always mean to her brother Wheeler. I just think that if I do get with Serenity I might have to cut down on the remarks and be a little bit nicer to people. I think that I should ask Serenity out just to see if she would go with someone like me.   
  
Well Kaiba called Serenity and asked her if she wanted to go to dinner with him tonight. She had agreed and he told her that he would pick her up at 7:00 o'clock sharp and to dress nice because they were going to a fancy restaurant. After they got off the phone both of them jumped for joy because they were going to out together.  
  
Serenity's P.O.V.  
  
Oh my gosh! What are I am going to wear? Maybe I should wear this emerald green spaghetti strap dress or I could wear that little black dress that I have. I think I should Tea and Mai and ask them what they think I should wear.   
  
So, they decided that she should wear the emerald green spaghetti strap dress because it would bring out her eyes and her auburn hair. So, they asked who she was going with and she said that she would tell them if they don't tell Joey or Yugi. They were like "ok we promise we won't tell them." Serenity said "Ok it is Seto Kaiba". The girls couldn't believe it, but they told Serenity that it was cool that she snagged the richest CEO in Japan. "You know we have noticed that Kaiba does watch you a lot and his face softens when you are around. I think that Kaiba really likes you Serenity."  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
I can't believe that I am going to go out with the prettiest girl I have ever seen and the girl that I secretly love. I know that if anyone finds out that I love Serenity they will never see the daylight ever again and I do say "I look very good."  
  
Well it is time for me to go and pick Serenity up as he was getting into his limo. I hope that I am ready and for once I am actually nervous. I hope that Serenity loves me as much as I love her, but I don't think that would be possible. He arrives and rings the doorbell to see Serenity. He was totally flabbergasted when he saw her. He told that "She looked beautiful." and she began to blush like a cherry and so did Seto. On there way to the restaurant called Silver Moonlight. Seto and Serenity talked about duel monsters and her favorite cards were Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh and of course she knew Seto's favorite ones. When they finally arrived they made it into the Silver Moonlight which was Seto's favorite restaurant in the city. He ordered them some Lobster platter meal which was very delicious. They talked and enjoyed their dinner together. Now they are on their way to home to drop off Serenity  
  
Seto's P.O.V.  
  
I think that I should give her my ring that I had bought her to show her how much I really care for her. I am starting to get the feeling that she might have the same feelings for me as I have for her. Well I am going to give it to her. This ring has a sapphire in the middle and 8 little diamonds around it.   
  
"Serenity, I have a suprise for you ok? Now close your eyes and hold out your right hand." "ok" said Serenity. "Now open your eyes and she looked at a black velvet box and she slowly opened it to find the most prettiest ring that she has ever seen. Seto asked "Would you like to be my girlfriend and if you love me it could be a promise ring too?. Serenity said "Yes, she wanted to be his girlfriend and she admits that she really does love him. They do kiss very passionately until they get to her house and they kiss goodnight. Now, Serenity knows that the guy that she secretly loved was in love her too and they got married a year later or did they get married right away.   
  
I hope that you guys liked it. Try to be easy on the flames because this is my first fanfic ever. Thanks 


End file.
